At present, amongst the various solutions that are available, there is the solution set out in FR 2 812 906: that solution uses a retaining ring provided with a rabbet on its radially outer face in order to receive a portion of the root. During disassembly, in order to allow the root to be removed from the recess, radial compression is applied to the ring by means of a tool which is inserted in a notch at the radially inner end of the root and which bears against the radially outer face of the ring so as to lower it until the tool comes to bear against the top end of the annular flange adjacent to the annular recess of the disk.
Nevertheless, that solution can lead to the radially inner end of the root of the annular plate being damaged.